


tea and honey

by sassyweethang



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: All you want is honeyYou can't take the sting





	tea and honey

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Wickoff. Julia gets a fever and Kady freaks out

Kady skipped down the last couple of steps, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she settled heavily on the ground floor of the cottage. The house was empty but hardly calm, the quest was running on nearly dragging them all along like can’s clinking down the road tied to the bumper of a car. Barreling towards this fabled happily ever after ahead of them. 

A groan drew Kady back to the present, she looked around for its origin and spotted Julia tucked into the window seat glowing in the evening sun. She looked tired, ethereal and beautiful all at once. Kady briefly wondered how she could have missed Julia’s presence even for a second. Julia made the room brighter, not in some sappy way but quite literally. Like turning up the brightness on your screen. 

But now, she seemed...dimmer, almost. Barely perceptible but then again, Kady had been watching Julia more than anyone else. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, using the bannister to swing round to face Julia. 

Julia startled, grimacing as the light caught her eyes. Kady waited for the excuse she knew was coming, a weak and flimsy attempt to keep Kady’s worry at bay. 

“Nothing,” Julia responded, her smile tight and not reaching her eyes. Kady rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not nothing,” she pointed out. Julia sighed and closed the book in her lap. 

“Just feeling a little under the weather.”

Kady walked over and reached out, placing the back of her hand against Julia’s forehead. The heat was tangible, more than just the normal warmth someone projected. Her skin tingled like the buzz of a current, the power hidden within Julia practically leaping off of her skin like lightening sparking towards the ground from a storm. 

“You’re warm,” she pointed out unnecessarily. 

Julia waved her off but Kady grabbed her fingers rather than be shooed away, “It’s fine, really.”

“It’s not fine Jules,” Kady said, holding tight to Julia. The pressure of her fingertips trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. 

“It’s just,” Julia winced, trying to find the right words, “an adjustment.” 

“Adjustment?” Kady’s eyebrow flicked up in question. 

Julia fiddled with Kady’s fingers tangled with hers, “As the spark grows I have to... acclimatise to it.”  

Kady let that statement settle. She understood in a way. Like learning battle magic. It took time and patience, something Kady didn’t have a great deal of but Julia certainly had more of it. But the strength to endure it? Maybe...probably... but Kady didn’t want to risk it. Julia shouldn’t have to keep enduring. 

“Come on we’re going to the infirmary,” she said at last, tugging on Julia’s hand a little harshly. 

Julia laughed, not at Kady but at the absurdity of it all, “for what? There’s nothing they can do. No handbook for any of this.”

“There has to be something,” Kady said with a sigh but the words felt empty even to her. The silence that fell was suffocating and yet desolate. Nothing to do and it made Kady want to punch something. Maybe even a god or two. 

“I could use some tea,” Julia asked quietly and Kady recognised it for what it was. Something to keep her busy, make her feel like she was doing something to help. 

“Tea and honey,” Kady said, pointing at Julia and earning herself a smile for it. 

“Thanks Kady,” Julia squeezed her hand gently before letting her hand slide out of Kady’s slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://quentiincolldwater.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/my_boy_quentin)  
> 


End file.
